Jackfruit
This character belongs to Akira! Please don't edit. :3 Appearance Jackfruit's scales are usually red and blue, and his eyes are a rich crimson. He's burlier than most other RainWings, and he rarely participated in suntime when he lived in the rainforest. The latter being said, his scales are somewhat dull rather than shimmering like those of other RainWings. Personality and Backstory Jack is clever and manipulative; his cunning stems from his exceptional intelligence, noticed by his mother a few months after Jack hatched. Not only was he incredibly smart, he was also an animus. So, seeing his gifts, both not unlike her own, his mother forced him to help her with her crime schemes, but Jack hated being ordered around by her. They were on the run together until he was four years old, when he'd finally had enough of her and ran away. He left the crime business and wandered the desert for a while until he came to a tavern. No harm in entering, and he had enough (stolen) money for a snack. So he went in, and there he met yet another animus, and she offered him a new life. He agreed, and he became one of the leaders of a rising group of outcasts called the Twisted. As the power of the Twisted grew and they rose to dominate Pyrrhia, Jackfruit, now using the name Rainstorm, proved to be truly one of their own - he wasn't afraid to hurt others to get what he wanted, and that was what the Twisted stood for. Abilities Camouflage Like all RainWings, Jack can change the color of his scales for camouflage. Venom Yep, he's got the venom-spitting fangs too. Exceptional Speed in Flight He enchanted himself to fly faster than a SkyWing. That came in handy all the times he had to run away, and now that he's part of the Twisted, it only makes him a better warrior. Animus Magic Like his mother, Jack is an animus. He tends to only use his magic to better his own life, but he isn't afraid to use it against others. Relationships Basilisk Basilisk is his mother, and he's glad to be rid of her. He hates how much he reminds himself of her and doesn't want to be anything like her, but they have a lot of the same motives, whether he likes it or not. Dreadforger As they are both leaders of the Twisted, they get along well. Jack doesn't know him terribly well, but they exchange a kind word every now and then. Silverfang A fellow animus and outcast, Silverfang is a close friend of Jack's. They met at a tavern in the Kingdom of the Sand, where Silverfang asked if he would like to assist her in starting something great. He agreed, and here he is now, ruling Pyrrhia alongside the other leaders. Quotes Trivia *A jackfruit is an exotic fruit grown in the tropics. Empty Gallery yeehaw Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Animus Category:Content (Akira Starfall)